


PART 1 - High Tides

by Syndcates



Series: Rough Seas - Mianite [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bisexual Male Character, Boats and Ships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Listen I know no one knows about this ship, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Realm of Mianite, Swordfighting, Threesome - F/M/M, but i'll make it work, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Thomas Syndicate, famed Dianitee champion, finds himself the hostage of the land's most feared pirates; Captain Capsize. As a devote Iainitee, she will do anything to help her goddess. Throw thought-to-be-dead Jordan Maron into the mix, and Tom's struggling between serving his god and following his heart.





	1. 0 - Prologue

Thomas was almost getting used to being awaked by the gentle rocking of the ship, and the subtle sound of waves lapping up against the boat. Almost. It had been nearly two weeks since he had boarded the Dianitee merchant ship bound for Grimsby, a large Dianitee port town. From what he had heard, it was a large port town where Dianite’s top generals were going to be meeting with Dianite himself. Tom wasn’t that worried about the meeting, but he was worried about the tensions between Dianite and his siblings. Tensions were high between the gods, and that made it unsafe for Tom. As Dianite’s champion, he, along with the other champions, were the most at risk when the delicate balance between the gods began to shift. If anyone were to find out his identity and his presence on this boat, he would surely be used as ransom or as a bargaining tool for either Mianite or Ianite. The very though made him queasy, and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. Only one more week left on his journey. Then he could be done.

Pushing his legs off to the side of the bed, he stood up. Pulling on a simple cotton shirt and worn pants, Tom grabbed his shoes and a long brown coat that really needed to be replaced. Before the stepped outside, he made sure that he grabbed the notebook that he used to communicate to Dianite. It was small and simple, easily overlooked, but from the small book he was able to talk to his god and discuss strategy and plans. It was how Tom was able to carry out his duties as champion without being with his god. He stepped outside onto the deck, nose wrinkling as the smell of salt and rotting wood hit his nose. He had been given the first mates room, due to his position as Dianite’s champion. Cool wind met him as he opened the door, the grey clouds above him. A storm was brewing.

“Oi, Tom!” Glancing upwards, Tom squinted as he looked up at the man on the crow’s nest. “Gonna head into the hall? I hear the cooks have made us somethin’ special.”

“Not yet, I’m gonna get some air first.” The man nodded and turned back towards

Briefly, he wondered ow the other champions were fairing while waiting for the gods to sort out their problems. Mianite’s champion was rather new, and he would still be training with the god himself. Ianite’s, however, was a mystery. The goddess had recently lost her former champion to a Dianitee attack, and a few people speculated that she had chosen a new champion. Many people had scoffed at the notion. So soon after her last champions death? Unlikely, they said. Being Dianite’s right hand man gave Tom an insight onto how the gods worked. He knew that Ianite must have lost lots of power when her champion died, and she would need to regain that power from a new champion. She probably had found someone random, someone who would be insignificant so that Dianite wouldn’t go after them. If she did have a new champion, Tom really didn’t expect them to last long. Ianite would find someone more suited for the role, someone who would be more willing to have the role. It was a shame, really. Ianite’s former champion hadn’t been much older than he was.

The wind started to pick up, and Tom stuffed his hands into his coat pockets to kept it from flying open. He leaned against the railing, staring at the grey-blue water. The waves were getting higher, and he knew that tonight he wouldn’t be sleeping well. As Tom mulled over whether or not he should go inside to eat, he heard the man he had talked to earlier cry out.

“Pirates!”

-

Katherine drummed her fingers against the railing, biting her lip worriedly. They had been tracking this merchant ship for days, and this was their shot at taking a powerful player from Dianite’s side. She swallowed, forcing the nervousness down. If what their inside man had told them was true, then Dianite’s champion was on that boat. In what was respected as Ianitee waters no less. Ianite herself had told them to bring the champion back to Ianerea for questioning. Getting Dianite’s champion would create a shift in Ianite’s favour, and Dianite would have to bargain to get them back.

“Kathy, you alright?” A hand clapped her on the shoulder, the man coming to stand beside her. The two of them stared at the boat near the horizon, the dark clouds making her uneasy. She glanced over at her brother, Rupert, who had the same grim expression on his face like the rest of the crew. Katherine definitely felt that. This was their only chance, and she knew that most of the pressure would be put on her, as she was the one who had been tasked with fining the champion.

“How am I supposed to just know who the champion is? Couldn’t it be anyone on that boat?” Katherine turned to Rupert, a small frown on her face. “You will know when you see them. Very helpful.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. That had been what Ianite had told her when she asked what Dianite’s champion had looked like. Rupert thought for a moment, before shrugging.

“How am I supposed to know?” He replied, glancing over at her with his eyebrows raised questioningly. “Maybe you’ll feel it in your heart.” He chuckled a little and Katherine punched his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt. She scowled at him, and turned away from the railing.

“I’m going to talk to Jordan, at least he’ll be helpful.” She called out as she walked away. Katherine could hear Rupert’s laughter as she descended into the captain’s cabin. Shaking her head exasperatedly, Katherine opened the door to her private room. It wasn’t exactly her private room, as most of the time she shared it with Jordan.

“Kath, hey!” Jordan called out from the bed, straining to sit up. Katherine smiled at him, walking over and sitting beside Jordan. Parts of his upper chest were still covered in bandages from the Dianitee attack, the one that had very nearly killed him.

“Hey.” She said softly, eyes wandering across the white bandages, biting her lip worriedly. “Are you still hurting? ‘Cause I can talk to Ianite, and we can get more of- “. Jordan shook his head, smiling fondly.

“Kath, you don’t have to worry about me. After all, today you’ve got plenty to worry about.” Jordan reached over and grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He ran his thumb over her knuckles calmingly.

“I know, I know. You just…. You were really hurt.” She says softly, recalling how she had sat by Jordan’s bedside as he bled from numerous wound, praying Ianite that she wouldn’t lose him. Jordan just grinned, squeezing her hand again.

“Hey, don’t worry. Next time I’ll be more careful instead of rushing a bunch of Dianitee’s.” Jordan chuckled, before he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Seriously though, you're gonna do great today. You've been practicing with your sword, and I be that Dianite's champion will reveal themselves before long." Katherine smiled, flushing and glancing down at her lap.

“Thanks Jordan.” She murmured. The two sat in silence for a moment, before the door opened and Rupert stepped in.

“We’re approaching the ship right now. It’s now or never, Kathy.” He said, one hand on his sword. Katherine nodded and stood, giving Jordan a kiss on his cheek before making her way to the door.

“Stay safe, Katherine.” Jordan called out as she left. Turning back to him, Katherine smiled.

“I will.”


	2. 1 - Captive

Katherine gripped her sword tightly as the ship began to quickly gain on the smaller merchant ship. She heard a distant yell from the other ships crow’s nest, and the deck was immediately swarmed with the crew. Unsheathing her sword, she turned to her crew. Many of them already had their swords drawn, and she grinned slightly.

“Try an’ keep the casualties to a minimum!” She called out, watching as most of them nodded. “Lady Ianite asked for the only captive to be the champion, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Captain.” Rupert smiled at her and jokingly saluted, before running to the front of the boat. He would be leading the attack on the Captain and crew of the ship, so that control could be easily gained over the other ship. Katherine would have to incapacitate the champion, a task that she was unsure that she could fulfil. Letting out a breath, she tried to calm herself down. There would be no use in getting all worked up and letting her emotions getting in the way of the task at hand. This was their only chance.

The deck had only a few crewmates on it, all with their weapons drawn. Katherine waited a moment, while her crew leapt onboard of the smaller ship, before going on herself. She landed with a dull thud, glancing around at the crew of this ship. None of them seems particularly out of the ordinary. She would have to keep looking.

“Captain, go find the champion!” One of her crewmates yelled out, disarming the man he was fighting with easily. She nodded back to him, before glancing around the main deck of the ship. What she assumed was the mess hall door was wide open, and a few more members of the crew were inside. Other than that, she could only see one other door that was closed off. At least she could rule out this room if the champion wasn’t inside.

Making her way to the closed door, Katherine prodded a little at the closed door. To her supervise, it moved open slightly, and she could hear someone moving around inside. Readying her sword, she carefully pushed open the door with the tip of her sword and made her way inside.

-

After the initial shock wore off, Tom rushed into his room. If these pirates attacked the ship, he had to be able to defend himself. He was Dianite’s champion, after all. He scrambled around, trying to find his sword. Where had he lost the damned thing? Tom froze, hearing the sounds of many people dropping onto the wooden planks of the deck.

“Captain, go find the champion!” A voice yelled outside of his door. He assumed that there was a response to the shout, but he couldn’t hear one over the sounds of fighting, metal hitting metal. They were here for him. Quickly, he made his way across the room and began rummaging through the dresser, frantically looking for his sword. This ability to get things lost in a span of days was what got Tom in trouble with Dianite the most. That, and his uncanny ability to cause trouble anywhere. He was so caught up in his search that he didn’t hear the door creak open behind him.

Quiet footsteps approached Tom from behind, and he was only made aware of their presence by the sword tip that pressed against the back of his neck. He froze, hands still inside of his dresser drawer. Katherine let out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“Drop your weapon and turn around.” She commanded, watching as the man pulled his hands out of the drawer and turned to face her, hands in front of him to show her that he was unarmed. The first thing she noticed about him was his skin. It had a slight green tint to it, making him look like the undead that roamed the world at night. He swallowed as she pressed the tip of her sword to his chest, near his heart. At this point, she had very little doubt that this was Dianite’s champion. He stuck out like a sore thumb. “Who are you?”

“I’m Tom.” He said, eyes darting from her to the door where shouts could still be heard. Katherine pressed a little harder into his chest and he took a step back, his attention back to her. “What are you doing here?” Katherine frowned at Tom’s question. If he was the champion, surely he would know why pirates flying Ianite’s colours were boarding the ship. Maybe he was playing dumb?

“I think you know, champion.” She replied, scowling a little. Tom’s face went slack, and his eyes widened. Katherine was sure if he had a normal skin tone his face would have drained of colour at the mention of him being a champion. His mouth opened and closed for a few moments, as his mind scrambled at the knowledge that she knew who he was.

“I- How did you-” Tom was interrupted by Rupert appearing at the door, a mad grin on his face.

“The place is secured, Captain. This the champion? He sure looks like it.” Rupert voiced, leaning against the door frame with a grin still on his face. “Though he also looks a bit too soft to be a champion, maybe we’ve got the wrong guy?” Tom scowled at Rupert. He mumbled something under his breath and Katherine shook her head. These two were going to fight, and, knowing the rest of the crew, they would probably react the same as Rupert. Rupert opened his mouth to reply, but Katherine was quick enough to cut him off.

“Skipper, stop.” Katherine gave him a precautionary look, to which Rupert sighed and nodded. Glancing back to Tom, she knew that they had to leave soon. Backup for the merchant ship could be called, and they would be in a lot of trouble if that were to happen. “Champion,” She jerked her head towards the door. “That way. Keep your hands where I can see ‘em.” Nodding, Tom began to walk towards the door, keeping his hands in front of him. Once he was near enough to the door, Rupert grabbed one of his arms just above the elbow, forcefully guiding him onto the deck. Re-sheathing her sword, Katherine followed behind the two of them, sighing when she got back onto the deck. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. They had the champion, Tom, now, and all they needed to do was to make the week-long journey back to Ianarea. Back home.

Hearing some scuffling, she turned to see that Rupert and another member of their crew had forced Tom's hand together and were binding them together with rope. The champion looked thoroughly annoyed with his treatment. Smiling slightly, Katherine turned her attention to the crew of the merchant ship.

“We’ve got what we came for, and we’ll be leaving your ship as soon as the champion gets onboard ours.” She said, crossing hers arms over her chest. “Any objections?” Katherine watched as the crew glanced at each other and shook their heads, realizing that the Ianitee’s outnumbered them at least 2-1. Nodding, Katherine started making her way to the plank that would serve as their way back onto the ship. “Good.” She murmured to herself as she carefully crossed the bridge.

“This is Dianite’s champion?” As soon as Katherine got on board she heard Jordan before she saw him. She saw that he was in front of the champion, eyeing him curiously. The other man stared back at him, eyes narrowed slightly. She made her way towards them, wanting to protect Jordan in case something went wrong.

“That’s me. It’s much easier to call me Tom though.” Tom replied, eyes darting up and down Jordan’s bandaged chest. “You should consider always being shirtless. It’s a good look for you.” Jordan coughed, his face heating up as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, glancing away.

“Thanks… I guess?” Katherine raised her eyebrows at the remark. Normally captured people tended to clam up when their captors tried to talk to them, but Tom was blatantly flirting with Jordan. This was new.

“You alright Jordan?” Katherine asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jordan jumped a little, seemingly not noticing that she had been standing there.

“Y…Yeah I’m good.” He replied, his face still somewhat red. Jordan, no matter how suave he tried to be, was always a blushing mess when it came to compliments; Katherine knew this from experience. “Where will he be staying, again?” Jordan asked, trying to change the subject. “Cause I thought he’d be with the crew, but I dunno if that’s such a great idea anymore. He kind of made a few of them mad.” Katherine raised her eyebrows at Tom, who merely shrugged.

“It’s what I do best.” He stated, giving the two of them a small smirk.

“We should feed him to the sharks.” Rupert muttered as he passed by, giving Tom a dirty look. Tom responded with a look of his own, the smirk turning into a scowl. Katherine rolled her eyes at her brother and sighed.

“We do have that specific holding cell for this kind of thing, Jordan.” She said, Jordan nodding in agreement as she spoke.

“Yeah, that’ll work I guess.” Jordan replied, rubbing his chest slightly. “Did you wanna take him there of should I…” Katherine shook her head.

“You’re hurting, Jordan. I’ll do it. Plus, I’ve already got the key.” Katherine answered, before turning her attention to Tom. “Come on. This way.” Tom walked slightly behind Katherine, and before long they were in front of a cell. It was near the bottom of the ship, and really only contained a wooden bench. There were bars instead of walls for two of the walls, one of them with a door and a large padlock. Retrieving the key from her pocket, she opened the metal door, watching as Tom walked into what would be his new living quarters for a week. She closed the doors behind him, making sure they were fully locked before motioning him over. “Oi, Tom.” Glancing at her, Tom made his way over to her. When she pulled out a knife he stepped back a few steps.  
“Oh no, I’m not going anywhere near that.” He said, pointing at the knife. Rolling her eyes, Katherine replied.

“It’s for your hands. You do want to have them free, right?” Katherine, raised her eyebrows at him, pointing at his hands. Sighing, Tom made his way over to the bars, sticking his bound hands as close to her as he could get. Katherine made sure that she wasn’t going to cut him and got to work at sawing through the ropes. It only took a few moments before the ropes fell to the floor and Tom let out a sigh of relief, rubbing the tender marks on his wrists.

“Thanks, Captain.” He said, still holding one of his wrists. Katherine smiled, before nodding slightly.

“No problem. Breakfasts at eight, lunch is at noon and dinners at seven. Someone’ll come down with your meal.” Tom nodded thoughtfully. “Any questions?” Shaking his head, Tom walked over to the bench in his cell. “Alright. Just holler if you need something, though depending on the person you might not actually get it.” There was a quiet laugh from the champion and Katherine smiled as she saw the small smile that had crept onto Tom’s face. She liked his smile, and his laugh. She should make him laugh more.

“I will.” Tom replied, biting his lip once he realized that he was smiling like an idiot. A pretty girl tells a joke and now he can’t stop smiling? Come on Tom, get it together. He watched her leave, before he started to take of his jacket. It was sweltering down here, and he was going to suffocate in it. Folding it gently, he placed it at one end of the bench, before lying down with his head on it. Sleeping would make this go by faster, and he would at least be able to contact Dianite when he woke up. Feeling worn out from the events of the day, Tom let himself fall asleep to the gentle rocking of the ship as it made its way to Ianarea


	3. 2 - Messages

The first night had passed less eventful than Tom had though it would. He imagined that he would have been kept up all night, either due to the other crew members or just by his own brain. For the first time in what was probably weeks, Tom had gotten a good night's rest. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. Those pleasant thoughts went away as soon as one of the ship's crew – Richard, Tom called him – grumpily dropped a bowl into his cage, along with a spoon. Before Tom could even speak he was gone, storming back upstairs. Tom sat in silence for a moment before making his way towards the bowl.

His thoughts of having to eat yet more lukewarm soup disappeared. It was definitely oatmeal of some kind, and it was actually still warm. Happily, Tom dug in to what had been his first hot meal since he had gotten on that merchant ship. The cook, despite Tom's idea of what he would be like, was not very talented in his craft. There were a few things he could make; soups, buns, sauerkraut, and now oatmeal (though he had ever gotten to try that one). Really he hadn't expected great things from such a low-ranking ship, but he'd at least thought he food would be better. This certainly was.

Finishing up, Tom placed his bowl near the bars and retreated back to the bench, where his jacket was still folded up. Unfolding it, he dug into the interior pocket, pulling out his notebook, as well as the small pencil he carried with him. He would be needing a new pencil soon. Dianite needed to know where he was, or at least, that he had been captured. Tom most certainly would have been yelled at for missing the meeting, but this capture allowed him to direct Dianite's anger to the Ianitee's. Resting the notebook on his leg, he began writing.

_Dear Dianite,_

_The merchant ship that you put me on to Grimsby was captured. I was taken aboard an Ianitee ship, and I can only assume that I am being taken to the capital._

Not surprisingly, Dianite replied almost immediately. Tom groaned, hoping that Dianite would have at least been in a meeting so that Tom didn't have to reply immediately.

****What is the ship called? I can send a fleet after you.** **

Sighing, Tom scribbled down a reply. Dianite would probably have to wait until he was in Ianaera to actually do anything, and even then, he would have to talk to Ianite to negotiate a deal. This was going to be a long trip. His family would be worried.

_I have no idea. They've kept most of their names from me as well._

****Damn. What about the captain of the ship? What is he like?** **

_The captain of the ship is a woman, probably in her 20's. It's much larger than the merchant ship was. She's very young. It's strange seeing her leading this crew._

****Captain Capsize.**** Tom blinked as the name appeared. He had only heard of this 'Captain Capsize' person through the stories of sailors and traders. She was one of Ianite's most loyal pirates, and had struck fear into the hearts of many sailors. It was said that she had once taken on five Dianitee ships and had struck them all down.  ** **Stay put, not like you can go anywhere else. I will send a message to Ianite. Without her champion she is weak, and I will be able to**** ** **get you back.****

_Thank you, milord._ Asper usual, Dianite didn't reply to his last message. Tom sighed and slumped against the wall, letting his head fall back. God, he hated waiting. While training to become Dianite's champion, he had gone through a mock capture to see how he would respond. It had been the most boring two days of his life, and now he was captured for real, with no way to get into the action. Letting his mind wander,Tom wondered if the Captain of this ships was actually Captain Capsize. It couldn't really be her, could it? 

\-   

Jordan hadn’t realized that he’d dozed off until Katherine was gently shaking his shoulder. Blearily, he sat up wincing slightly as his wound ached a little. He had nearly forgotten his injury yesterday, what with all of the excitement about the champion, Tom. Ianite’s words had definitely made much more sense when he had first seen Tom. The man’s green skin was a dead giveaway. Why did Ianite have to be so cryptic sometimes?

“Hey, you alright?” Katherine asked, her voice soft. She was sitting beside him in bed, her hand still on his shoulder. He smiled, before placing his hand on top of Katherine’s.

“Of course I am. Just a little sore.” Jordan replied, watching as Katherine relaxed a little. “Are we just about ready to talk to Ianite?” Katherine nodded, before she stood and fixed her shirt.

“You’ve just got to get ready, and then we can use your weird gem thing.” She wrinkled her nose slightly at the mention of the crystal. Jordan glanced over at their bedside table, breathing out a slight sigh of relief when he saw the lilac gem sitting there, as it always was. It was Jordan’s way of communicating with Ianite, the only way really. Unless he saw her in person, which had been becoming less and less common with the threat of war approaching.

“Awesome. I’ll get changed and set it up.” Jordan said before standing from the bed and going the dresser to pick out something to wear. Katherine watching him for a short while, before she turned away to give Jordan some privacy. A few moments passed, and she heard a slight cough. Turning back around, she nodded at Jordan’s choice; a breezy cotton shirt and light pants. “Alright, I think it’d be best if we just sat on the bed to do it. C’mere.” Jordan waved her over, already sitting down on the bed and patting beside him. She scooted onto the bed, shuffling up to rest against the headboard.

“Will she respond?” Katherine asked, watching as Jordan placed the stone in front of them, murmuring a few things quietly. Jordan nodded, too busy with his work to reply verbally. The stone began to glow with an almost pulsing purple light, before the light shaped into the form of Ianite. Katherine ducked her head, watching as Jordan did the same. “M’lady. It’s good to see you.” Ianite smiled at the two of them.

“It is good to see you both as well. Jordan, are you feeling well?” Ianite’s form shimmered ever so slightly. The slight shimmering was probably the only thing that made it look as if Ianite really was sitting on the bed. That and the fact that Ianite’s image was partially see-through.

“I’m feeling much better. M’lady, we’ve got news about the Dianitee champion.” Jordan answered, letting one of his hands slip into Katherine’s. He squeezed it gently, and smiled when she gently squeezed it back. “Kathy was able to capture him and he’s in the holding cell right now.” Ianite nodded, closing her eyes.

“I trust that you were able to heed my words?” Ianite chuckled as Katherine groaned slightly. “I did say that you would know when you saw them.”

“I guess you were right. He’s pretty… Interesting.” Katherine responded, her face heating up a little. Jordan nodded, recalling the day before.

“Yeah, he’s kinda weird. He was surprisingly chill with being captured and tied up by us.” Jordan said. Ianite merely shrugged, opening her eyes.

“Many of Dianite’s champions undergo rigorous training of many forms so that they will be able to be prepared for many occasions. Don’t be surprised that he might be… strange.” Ianite waved her hand at the two of them, her eyes glowing purple. Her eyes faded and she let her hand drop before smiling at the two mortals. “I have blessed your ship with wind and speed, so that it may make its way home faster.” Katherine smiled, as did Jordan, at the thought of home. It seemed like such a long time ago that they’d set off on this mission, and now they were finally going home.

“Thank you, my lady.” Jordan said, a wide smile on his face. Ianite merely nodded, before her form faded, leaving behind only the stone and a slight scent of lavender in the bedroom. The stone had returned to its usual appearance, and Jordan placed it back onto the table. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, before Katherine turned to Jordan with a few tears in her eyes.

“We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be out by either Sunday (July 8th) or sometime next week! Expect two, maybe three :)


	4. 3 - Late NIghts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't get this chapter out on time because I realized that I needed to change how some events were going to go. Sorry for the wait and for this chapter being so short ;-;

Tom had slipped off to sleep the second night much like the first. The gentle rocking of the ship was soothing, and within moments he was asleep. It was more of a curse than a blessing. As if he had merely blinked, Tom opened his eyes again, staring up at the dark wooden planks of the ship. There was some light being cast from what seemed like a candle from outside of his cell. Strange. Blearily, he rubbed at his eyes and turned over, knowing how hard it would be for him to go back to sleep since he had already woken up.

He was greeted with the sight of the Captain sitting by his cell, a candle beside her and a book in her lap. She had a blanket draped around her shoulders. Tom wished that they had given him a blanket. Her face looked calm, and Tom smiled a little at the scene. Shifting some more, he felt something dig into his back sharply, making him grunt in pain. The Captain looked up from her book and, noticing that Tom was awake, closed it and set it to the side.

“Did I wake you?” She asked, tilting her head, a look of concern on her face. Tom shook his head, moving so that he was laying on his side, with one arm behind his head.

“Nah. Sometimes it happens.” Tom replied, watching her nod and relax a little. They sat in silence for a moment, before Tom spoke up again. “What were you reading?” Katherine blinked a little at the question. She hadn’t expected Tom to care much about what she was doing while she kept watch over him. She guessed she was wrong.

“Oh, it’s just about Ianitee myths.” Katherine said, blushing a little. She felt silly admitting that she was reading what was basically a books of stories mothers and fathers read to their children at night. “It’s kind of strange, I know. An adult reading a children’s story?” Tom didn’t seem to think it was weird, though. He perked up a little, a small grin forming on his face.

“Really? It sounds interesting.” Tom said, moving so that he was sitting up. “Will you read some to me?” Katherine laughed a little, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“I don’t know…” Her face was definitely red now. Tom pouted slightly, flipping from an adult to a whiny child in a matter of seconds.

“Please? I’m told that I’m a good listener.” Tom pleaded, trying to give the Captain his best puppy-dog eyes. Katherine just smiled, reaching over to her book while Tom let out a quiet cheer. She flipped through the well-worn pages, before finding her favourite story. Clearing her throat, she began. Tom watched, enraptured by the story, as Katherine read the familiar tale. Although she couldn’t see him, Katherine was sure that he was falling in love with the story just as she had long ago. After Katherine finished, she looked up to see that Tom had rested his hand on his cheek, watching her read with a small smile on his face. She let out and awkward cough that seemed to snap Tom out of his daydream.

“Did you like it?” She asked expectantly. Tom smiled sheepishly before nodding.

“I did, actually.” He replied, letting out s small grunt as he tried to find a position that would help his aching back. God that bench was uncomfortable. “You know- “Tom was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Both himself and Katherine glanced over to where the person would appear. To Tom’s surprise, it was Jordan, who had ~~unfortunately~~ donned a shirt. “Aw, he does wear a shirt.” Tom pouted a little to emphasize his point, drawing a laugh from the Captain and a blush from Jordan. “I was hoping that I would be able to ogle you for a bit longer.”

“Anyways,” Jordan coughed, awkwardly avoiding Tom. “I’m here to take over your watch.” He directed the last statement at Katherine, who nodded and stood, making sure to keep the blanket over her shoulders. She smiled at Tom.

“Nice talking to you.” She said before flashing Jordan a grateful smile and walking towards the stairs. Tom nodded as she walked away, not knowing what to say as Jordan got comfortable. Jordan winced as he sat in the spot Katherine had just been in, placing a hand over his stomach. Tom frowned. Was he okay?

“Hey, you alright dude?” He asked, tilting his head as he spoke. Jordan just nodded, before considering Tom’s question.

“I was injured not that long ago, and I’m still feeling it.” He explained, watching Tom’s face. Nodding, Tom replied.

“We’re you badly hurt?” Jordan nodded, shifting a little to be more comfortable.

“My lady saved my life. I wouldn’t be talking to you today if she hadn’t healed me after I was attacked.” Jordan smiled a little, internally thanking Ianite once more that he was still able to serve as her champion. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, both contemplating what to say next, if anything at all. Eventually, Tom spoke up.

“I guess I have Dianite to thank for helping me out too, especially during my training. Nothing close to dying, at least, nothing I can remember.” Tom bit his lip, thinking back to his training. It had been a long, hard couple of years that he had endured, but it had been worth it. Mostly. It was times like this, when he was being held captive by pirates in the middle of the ocean heading to what was basically the sworn enemy’s capital, that he regretted ever thinking about become a soldier.

“Yeah, champion training can be pretty brutal.” Jordan replied before he could stop himself. Tom straightened when Jordan mentioned champion training. How could Jordan, a pirate, know anything about training to become a god’s champion? Jordan’s eyes went wide when he realized what he had done. Now the enemy – or, at least Tom – knew that he wasn’t dead. Shit.

“What?” Tom replied, giving Jordan a strange look. “But… Ianite’s champion is supposed to be dead.” He whispered the last part quietly to himself, but Jordan heard anyways. Giving him a weak smile, Jordan replied.

“Ianite saved me. I almost did die.” Jordan swallowed as Tom rubbed a hand over his face, his face portraying his confusion.

“Oh my god.” Tom groaned. Dianite was going to have a fit about this. He had been so happy about Jordan’s ‘death’ that he had thrown a parade. Tom had been there, right beside the elated god. And now he was apparently conversing with the same man who had been thought to be dead? Dianite, help him. He was living in one of those drama novels that his sister loved to read.

“Sorry? I guess?” Jordan said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Tom just shook his head before laying back down, placing his hands over his face.

“I need to sleep.” Tom just groaned out, still reeling in shock. Jordan nodded, before he began to settle in, knowing that he was here for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. 4 - New Dawn, New Day

Jordan sighed as he relaxed in his and Katherine's shared bedroom. Tom had gone back to sleep, and Jordan had watched over him until Jordan could hear voices and movement from the floor above. He had left Tom, who was still sound asleep, and returned back to his room, where Katherine slept peacefully. Now, Katherine was outside commanding the crew as they sailed home. Jordan couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that had followed him since he had decided to come back to his room. Nothing bad was happening. Their ship wasn't being followed or attacked, and things were becoming more peaceful back at home. So why was he so worried?

Almost like it could sense his worry, the crystal sitting on the nightstand beside the bed began to pulse with purple light. Jordan immediately knew what was happening. Ianite was contacting him. He reached over the desk, grabbing the slightly warm crystal and placing it in front of him, murmuring quietly. Ianite appeared quickly, a look of concern on her face.

"My champion, I can sense your distress from here. What is happening?" Ianite asked, smoothing out some wrinkles in her dress. Jordan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing bad is happening, but..." Jordan replied, a guilty look appearing on his face. "I accidentally let it slip that I was your champion." Ianite nodded, a frown appearing on her face.

"And I assume that this was to the Dianitee champion?" Ianite watched and Jordan nodded in agreement. Let out a breath, Ianite straightened. "Alright. Until the negotiations are settled, Dianite must not learn of this. The Dianitee champion will have to be kept away from Dianite at all times while we are discussing." Jordan watched as Ianite closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that she was probably talking with her staff at the temple or her generals. He sits in silence for a few moments, before Ianite opens her eyes again. "He will have guards outside his door. That will have to do, for now."

"Me and Kathy can also come by to keep watch over him." Jordan offered. Ianite gave him a grateful smile. "Ianite?" Jordan asked. Giving him a curious look, Ianite replied.

"Yes, Jordan? Is something troubling you?" Ianite cocked her head to the side. Jordan hesitantly nodded.

"Kinda. Do you... Do you think Dianite will attack us again?" Jordan bit his lip, nervously staring at Ianite who frowned a little at his question.

"I... am not sure Jordan. I think that while we have his champion Dianite will not attack, but afterwards... Afterwards I am not so sure." Ianite replied, her voice becoming quieter as she spoke. Jordan nodded, processing that information. He just didn't want any more innocents to die. The two that had already died protecting him had barely started their work as soldiers. They were barely older than he was. He couldn't have any more blood on his hands.

-

Katherine sighed as she felt the wind against her face. She was leaning against the railing, watching as the deep blue sea raced by as the ship made its way to Ianarea. Home. It was so good to be going home. She could almost see it now. The purple and golden banners hanging from windowsills, flapping gently in the breeze. The slight smell of the salt water that came from the docks, along with the distant sounds of music playing in the city square. Watching the sun set over the ocean, bathing the city in golden light. Ianite, she was homesick.

Luckily for her, Ianite's magic had kicked in overnight. The ship was smoothly moving through the water, and there were barely any clods in the sky. Wind steadily blew, allowing for them to move even faster than usual. By Katherine's calculations, they would be at home in three days' time. Much shorter than the usual five – and that was at a good time, when the wind was blowing strongly and there was no bad weather. The crew had been pleased to hear that they would be home quicker. Although many of the crew considered themselves close, family, even, being in such close quarters for weeks had drained everyone's morale. Now, though, they would be much more chipper. Or at least, Katherine hoped they would be.

"Kathy." Rupert called out. Turning around, she flashed her brother a smile.

"Rupert! I thought you were watching Tom." Katherine called back. At the mention of Tom, Rupert's nose wrinkled, and he shook his head.

"Nah. I got Peter to do it." Rupert replied, jogging up the steps to be with his sister. "Damn Dianitee got on my nerves." 

"Again?" Katherine joked, watching as Rupert just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Come one, Rupert. I told you not to let him get to you." Nodding, Rupert let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but he's just so damn talkative. It's hard not to reply when he talks your ear off." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the railing next to Katherine. She chuckled, knowing that Tom must've been doing it to purposefully annoy Rupert.

"Really? He was quite quiet when I was watching over him." Katherine smiled as Rupert scoffed at her.

"Yeah, cause you've got the night shift. He was probably asleep for the entire time. No wonder he didn't say anything."

"Actually, he did wake up during my watch. He was quiet then, too." Katherine smiled as Rupert muttered something about how Tom was 'only being an ass to him' and how 'if he wasn't so damn important I'd go kick his ass'. Those two had gotten off to a rough start. Katherine wondered what Tom thought of Rupert. She already knew what Rupert thought of him. Would he call him cruel? Mean? Selfish? Maybe Tom's opinions were skewed because they had captured him. What did he think of her? Katherine felt her face heating up a little at the thought. People didn't really think much of her at home. Would he call her kind? Nice? Caring? Or would he take the more negative route, and call her vile things?

"Kathy? You alright?" Rupert asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I spaced out on you." She replied, giving Rupert a small smile. Why was she worrying so much about what Tom thought of her? Katherine wondered briefly if Tom was worried about the same thing, but quickly erased that thought. Tom would have more important things on his mind, like his recent capture and his duties as a champion. He wouldn't have time to think about her. Right?

-

Tom was bored. Peter, some kid who had replaced the ginger, was doing his own thing somewhat far away from his cell. Tom nearly snickered. Was the kid really that scared of him? He rested up against the wall, having opted to sit on the floor instead of that godforsaken bench. Drumming his fingers on the wood beside him, he let his mind wander. Almost immediately, his thoughts went to Jordan. Was the man actually telling the truth? Or was he just trying to divert attention? Tom had almost written Dianite the next morning, but, out of fear, decided that the best course of action would to be to not tell Dianite. Dianite was scary when angry, and Tom had been on the receiving end of that anger one too many times.

Letting out a sigh, Tom lent his head back against the wood. Briefly, he wondered if the Captain would watch over him again. He hadn’t heard her come in, so he assumed that she must have come in while he was asleep. Tom smiled a little, remembering her face when she had asked if he had liked the story she had read him. She had been so open, so curious to what he had thought. It was refreshing. Most people who stopped to talk to him only cared about the orders that Dianite gave that were passed through him; that or they tried to get in his pants to have a claim to fame or to boost their own reputation. Sometimes Tom wanted to scream and punch the people who pretended to be nice to him to get what they wanted. It was an update from how he was used to having things happen.

She was just so much nicer than Tom had thought any captor would be. During his training, he had been told that any captor would not hesitate to do anything to get an answer out of him. It wouldn’t matter who they followed, or what their beliefs were. Having those teachings be proven wrong made Tom surprisingly happy. Happier than he would’ve liked to admit.

Tom sighed and closed his eyes. Things were going to be confusing for the next couple of weeks, or at least until he was taken back home. Tom grimaced at the thought of it. He hated waiting. Unfortunately for him, he would have to endure it until he got to be released. That day couldn't come quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost getting to the end of this part! I'm very excited, the next part has a lot of action in it (and we get to meet some friendly faces) :D
> 
> Next chapter (chapter 5) is unimportant to the plot, so I'm going to be posting that and the last chapter of this part (which is pretty important) on the same day.


	6. 5 - Realization

Katherine smiled as she opened the door to her and Jordan’s shared room. Jordan was already sitting in bed, and he glanced up at the door, smiling back at Katherine when he saw it was her. Beckoning her over, Jordan patted the space beside himself. She just chuckled and shook her head at Jordan’s antics, before changing into something a little more comfortable to sleep in. Crawling in next to Jordan, she let him wrap and arm around her waist, letting out a soft laugh when Jordan pressed a kiss on the top of her head. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company, before Katherine decided that she might as well tell Jordan what she was feeling. After mulling over her feelings that afternoon, Katherine had come to a conclusion; that she liked Tom, leaning towards the way she liked Jordan. It was more of a hopeless crush than anything else, and plus, she hadn’t known him for more than a week, so that added to her worry. She wanted to be honest with Jordan, and being honest meant opening up about her feelings.

“Jordan?” She asked, looking up at him. He hummed, glancing at her. “Can we talk about something? It’s important. To me, at least.” Jordan nodded, a slightly concerned look on his face. 

“Of course we can, Kathy.” Jordan replied, shifting a little so that they were facing each other. “Go ahead.” Katherine nodded nervously and felt her stomach churn with worry. What if Jordan hated her?

“Okay so, I’ve been having these… feelings when I’m around Tom. I think they’re more of the romantic kind than… the platonic kind.” Katherine paused, looking up at Jordan to gauge his reaction. His face was mostly neutral, but the way he was biting his lip, and how his eyes were squinting a little, told Katherine that he was thinking over what she was saying. She continued. “I just… At the start of our relationship, we said that we were gonna be open about our feelings, and, well… I just wanted you to know.” Katherine swallowed, not looking at Jordan. Jordan mulled over what Katherine had said. She liked Tom? That was, at least, what he had gotten from what she had said. Jordan knew that deep, deep inside of him, he also had a growing fondness for Tom, that had sprouted when they had first met and became so much more over the past few days.

“So… you like Tom.” He replied after a few moments. Did she still hold feelings for him, just like he did? Did she also find herself torn between two people, one of which he loved fiercely and the other which he was just beginning to love? Katherine frowned a little at Jordan’s reply. 

“Not just him. You too, Jordan. I still love you, I just… Have these new feelings for Tom as well, and I don’t… I don’t know if I should peruse them.” She said, her voice dropping to a whisper near the end. Jordan nodded. So, she did have the same feelings as he did. He smiled a little. 

“I… guess I should also talk about my feelings towards Tom. When I first met him, I realized that… I don’t know… That I liked him? I just wasn’t able to put into words how I felt about him, mostly cause I’m still in love with you and I didn’t want to mess that up but… Hearing you say that you also have feelings for him and for me it… it made me happy cause you were able to say what I couldn’t.” Jordan reached out, taking Katherine’s hands into his, a smile still on his face. “I love you Kath, and nothing’s going to change that, even if we both have feelings for the same man.” Katherine sniffled a little.

“I though you would be angry with me because I have feelings for him.” She whispered, shuffling closer to Jordan. “But… you also have the same feelings, so that means that…” Katherine trailed off, looking to Jordan for an answer. Jordan leaned in and kissed her on the forehead gently. 

“It means that we could be in a relationship with Tom, and with each other, and that it could work out that way if Tom has the same feelings.” Katherine smiled a little and moved even closer to Jordan, close enough that she could lay her head on his chest comfortably.

“Thank you.” She whispered, smiling as Jordan pulled her closer, burying his face into her hair. If Tom shared their feelings than, well, Katherine knew that herself and Jordan would be happy.

-

 Tom felt a hand gently carding through his hair, and he stirred slightly, frowning a little when the hard withdrew. He let out a little murmur, reaching out for the person to come back, to continue. He smiled a little when the hand returned and began brushing through his hair once more. It was strangely comforting, and Tom almost found himself slipping back to sleep when the person stopped once more. Not caring about who this person was, Tom let out a small whine, grumbling a little as the person drew away from him once more. He heard a small giggle in response, and then a hand was gently shaking his shoulder.

“C’mon Tom. Time to wake up.” The familiar voice called out. Tom frowned. What was the Captain doing? He opened his eyes and froze. He was most definitely not in the cell that he was starting to get used to. No. This room was much nicer, and he realized that he was actually laying on a plush white bed. Sitting up, he took in more of the room. Crisp white sheets bunched up around him, and looking down he realized that he was actually shirtless. He felt his face heat up and he heard the Captain giggle again, only making his face redder. Where was he? “You feeling alright?” She asked, and Tom turned to face her, blushing more as he saw her.

“I… I’m alright, thank you.” He murmured back to her, trying his best not to look at her. She looked wonderful, and he knew that meeting her eyes would only make him more embarrassed. There was the sound of a door opening, and someone stepping inside, before another familiar voice spoke. 

“So you were able to wake him up!” Jordan said happily. Tom timidly looked up at him and swallowed. Jordan was also shirtless. Damn, Tom had been right when he said that Jordan should never wear a shirt. Jordan just chuckled, coming over to the bed and sitting down next to Tom. “See something you like?” He murmured, looking at Tom flirtatiously. Tom just nodded timidly, unable to look away from Jordan’s piercing blue eyes. He could feel the Captain moving to sit on his other side and he swallowed again, feeling one of her hands brush over his back. Leaning in, Jordan firmly kissed him, Tom letting out a soft sigh as he did, eyes fluttering closed. One of Jordan’s hands made its way to cradle the back of his head, the other resting on his hip as they kissed. Tom couldn’t help but cup Jordan’s face, feeling Jordan’s beard underneath his hands. When Jordan pulled away, Tom let his eyes stay closed for a few moments, before opening them again to see Jordan smiling at him. He weakly smiled back, before feeling Jordan’s hands slip away from him. Pouting slightly, Tom withdrew his own hands. A few fingers grasped his chin, and he let himself be turned to face the Captain, a wide smile on her face. 

“My turn.” She whispered, before leaning in to kiss him. Her lips were much softer than Jordan’s, Tom noticed. She kissed much more gently too. He sighed, letting her take the lead, her head tilting and the kiss becoming much more controlling. She pulled away sooner than he had hopped, and he found himself whimpering a little at the loss. Smiling at him, she scooted forwards slightly, and Tom felt Jordan’s strong arms wrap around him, the other man’s jaw resting on his shoulder. The Captain placed her hands on his cheeks and let her thumb trace his cheek bone. Tom felt his eyes slip closed, feeling content just to lay with the two of them. This was probably the best he had felt in a long time, and he knew that if he had tried to stand, he wouldn’t’ve been able too. “Tom.” He heard the Captain whisper. Opening his eyes, he saw that she was still smiling at him, although her smile had gotten a lot sadder.

“Yeah?” He murmured back. She just gave him a sad smile and leaned in, gently pecking him on the forehead. 

“It’s time to wake up, Tom.” She said sadly. Tom’s eyes winded and he shook his head. No, he, he couldn’t just leave.

“But I…” Tom reached out for her but she disappeared. “Jordan?” He called out, but the strong arms and bearded that had tickled his neck were also gone. Tom blinked, and suddenly he was back in his cell, alone. A few hot tears rolled down his cheeks before he wiped them away, cursing at himself. Of course, it was a dream. He sat up, wincing slightly as his back ached a little. Tom feels a lump starting to grow in his throat and he curses his heart for falling for them. He can’t have them, Tom tells himself. Dianite would never allow it, even if he was just dating the Captain. He wanted to be a good champion, and the only way to do that would be to stop playing nice with the two of them. Dianite wanted a soldier, someone with no mercy and unrelenting loyalty, not a some hopeless romantic. 

He had to stop getting close to them, before he hurt himself more and destroyed his chances of staying as Dianite’s champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was... hard to write to say the least. I re-wrote it about three times and this one is the one I feel actually makes sense xD


	7. 6 - Arrival

Katherine sighed as she watched the crew diligently working, some cleaning, other’s checking knots and the ropes. The wind was still blowing strong, and the water was a clear dark blue. All in all, it was a perfect day. It had been a few days since she and Jordan had talked about Tom, and their relationship. Ever since the next morning, Tom had been, well, cold towards them. Not just Jordan and herself, but the rest of the crew as well. Her arms crossed over her chest and she frowned. It hurt a little to have Tom being so distant, especially after she had admitted to Jordan (and herself, really) her feelings for the Dianitee champion. Now it just felt like the world had heard of her feelings and flipped a switch, changing Tom’s friendly and charming personality to that of a quiet, standoffish person. She hated that he was being so distant, and she knew that Jordan was also peeved by it too.

Katherine smiled as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, Jordan coming to stand beside her. They stared at the ocean in silence for a few moments, before Jordan spoke up.

“Are you feeling alright?” Jordan asked, quietly. “I saw that you were watching the crew, and you seemed pretty miserable over here.” Katherine just shook her head, smiling a little as Jordan fussed. It was cute, how Jordan would always try to put her in a good mood.

“I’m alright.” She responded, watching her brother teaching a few of the younger crew members how to tie secure knots. “It’s just… I’m worried about Tom. He’s gotten really distant over the past few days and… I’m just worried about him.” She confesses, glancing over to Jordan, a worried look on her face.

“Me too, Kathy.” Jordan replied, biting his lip slightly. “He’s been… He’s kind of been an asshole the last couple of days. Not responding when we talk to him, almost completely ignoring us, really only writing in that little notebook he has.” Katherine lent against Jordan, resting her head on his shoulder. It had become all too common for Katherine to go check on Tom, only to find him in a corner, scribbling things down with that ridiculously small pencil of his. How he was able to keep his pencil at the same length was a mystery to Katherine.

“I just want to know why.” Katherine whispered, blinking slightly as her eyes started to sting. She couldn’t cry now, not in front of the crew, not when they were so close to being home. Jordan pulled her closer, resting his head atop of hers. The two of them stood in silence like that, before an excited shout caused them to pull away from each other. 

“Land ho!” One of the crewmates on top of the crow’s nest shouted down. There were a few whoops from the crew, and most everyone scrambled to the railings to see if they too could catch a glimpse of home. Distantly, there was a dark blur on the horizon, which got bigger and bigger with each passing minute. Some of the crew members erupted into celebration, and soon, the rest of the crew followed, after Katherine had nodded her head to show that she was alright with them celebrating. Music erupted onto the deck, and there was excited talking and some dancing from the crew. Katherine smiled as she saw her brother clapping along to the music, a wide smile on his face.

It was good to almost be home.

-

Tom’s hand hurt. Really, it was a self-inflicted wound, but he was still annoyed by it. He had been writing for nearly two days straight. At least, he had started the morning after he decided to stop playing nice with the two Ianitee’s – god, he couldn’t even say their names – and his hand was aching after all that time. Shaking it, Tom willed for his hand to stop hurting so much, so he could continue planning with Dianite.  He was shocked that after all this time, his pencil hadn’t been worn down enough that he couldn’t use it anymore. Maybe Dianite had charmed it, so that a person could use it for longer? He’d have to ask Dianite about it later.

Speaking of Dianite, the god had told him that something big had happened, but he wasn’t revealing the details to Tom yet. That annoyed Tom to no end; how was he supposed to be Dianite’s champion if the god wouldn’t even tell him what he was doing? Tom glanced up from his notebook as he heard a distant shout. 

“-and ho!” The sound of many feet rushing cross he decks echoed through the room. He frowned, wondering why everyone up top was rushing around. There was a couple of shouts, and for a moment Tom sincerely wondered if they were being attacked. Then there was more movement up above, and Tom heard distant music coming from up top. Realizing that the ship was nearing Ianarea, Tom sat up. They must be able to see it from here if their celebrating like that, Tom thought. Tom swallowed nervously, closing his notebook and putting it back into his coat pocket. 

The likely hood of Ianite just keeping him in a cell was very, very small. She would probably want to interrogate him, and the very thought of it made Tom’s stomach churn. Tom wasn’t sure if Ianite would actually torture him, but it was better to be prepared all the same, even if the thought of torture nearly made him throw up. He would have to use the training that he had gotten to withstand torture, and the likely interrogation that would come with it. Tom closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. If he freaked himself out over this, he wouldn’t be able to keep any secrets for Dianite. And, if Dianite learned of his failure to keep his mouth shut, Tom knew that he would be punished the same way that traitors were punished. Tom had been to too many of those punishments to ever want to get on Dianite’s bad side. 

-

She could hear the bells of the temple ringing as they made their way into the main port. Katherine smiled, looking at her city, her home, so happy to be back. Sailing around and completing missions for Lady Ianite was fun and all, but Katherine always longed to be home. Now she was back, victorious. Jordan smiled too, as he gazed at her. He knew that going on this mission would be risky, especially with his injury still healing, but he was glad he had gone on it. Purple banners flew from windows, and he could see a few children running along, following the boat to the docks, laughing and waving at some of the pirates. They pulled into the docks much to slowly for Katherine, who was practically bouncing by the time they were able to get off of the ship. As they walked down the plank, they saw a few of Ianite’s guards waiting for them.

“Champion, Captain.” The head of the guard, an athletic woman called Morgan stepped forwards, nodding to both of them. The two of them nodded, back, and Morgan continued. “Lady Ianite has requested your presence at the main temple immediately. She has some urgent news for you.”


End file.
